Never Let Me Go
by dietpunkfics
Summary: Love is fleeting, you never know if something is going to happen and tear you both apart. Harvey/Mike, death!fic


**Hey, so... Funny story. I was assigned a short story in English in which I had to use 5 vocab words. And let me tell you... I took one look at them, and immediately went OMG FIC TIME. ****Since I've had writer's block like a bitch, you can tell this made me happy. Well, apparently someone decided to slap me with an angst stick, because instead of fun, flirty fic, I wrote this. I'm sorry. I had to post it, though. Go get some tissues now, though. You're gonna need them.**

**Feedback is always appreciated, I know the vocab words might stick out a bit, but... *shrugs* At least I'm actually writing again, right? Also, apologies to any of my NCIS followers, unfortunately I don't know if I'll be writing anything more in that fandom anytime in the future. Hopefully, but at this point in time, it's not looking likely.**

**And as always, feel free to add me on Tumblr, Twitter, and LJ. My sn on all three is dietpunkfics, and I promise, I don't bite! (hard)**

* * *

"_Tell __me __you __love __me__."_

He'd forgotten how quiet the condo could be when he was alone. He was used to the soft sounds of music or the television on, the sound fading into the background as they'd tackle the latest conundrum work had thrown their way. The silence he once relished was now deafening, and he hated every second of it.

"_You __know __I __do__."_

It was initially his erudition that impressed him; he'd always craved a partner that could challenge him intellectually. The fact that there were myriad reasons as to why it was a bad idea. He was against dating or sleeping with coworkers, but after one too many salacious looks paired with a seemingly innocuous suggestion (this time, about grabbing a drink), and he was extending an invitation without a second thought.

"_I __want __to __hear __you __say __it__, __though__."_

Falling in love with Mike had been as easy as breathing. They'd just... _fit _together. Out of necessity, they'd agreed to be discreet, especially since any gossip that might arise was bound to be both derisive and profane. He'd be able to survive anything tossed his way, but the thought anyone attacking Mike? It made his blood boil just thinking about it. They didn't need the attention and such a revelation was bound to be inimical.

"_I __love __you__."_

It had never occurred to him that it could all come crashing down around him. He'd thought he had all the time in the world, that the fluid way their relationship had progressed from coworkers to friends to lovers had been so natural and effortless that there was no point in rushing things. It was time, though. He was tired of not being able to sleep on the rare nights he spent alone.

"_Tell __me __you__'__ll __never __leave __me__."_

They'd settled in for the short ride to their final meeting of the day and as Ray pulled away from the curb, he looked over and couldn't wait a second longer.

_"Why would I do that?"_

"Move in with me."

"_Well__, __what __are __you __waiting __for__, __then__?"_

"You're an idiot."

Okay, perhaps it wasn't what he expected but Mike's sanguine smile was more than enough to make his heart skip a beat as he waited for an actual response.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I could never say no to you."

"_You __know __I __wouldn__'__t__, __I __couldn__'__t__."_

A joyous smile spread across his face and as he leaned in to steal a kiss, there was a sudden screech and crash before everything went dark.

"_Are __you __sure __about __that__?"_

The beeping noise in the background grew louder as he regained consciousness. Finally opening his eyes, he took in the scenery around him, realizing he was in the intensive care unit with a plethora of machines monitoring him with the intention of keeping him alive. His entire body _ached_, but as he lifted his head and looked around, he realized the other bed in the room was empty.

"I'm so sorry," came a soft voice from the door. Looking up, he saw Mike's shadowed figure standing there. "I had to go."

Blinking back tears, he watched the once-corporeal form fade away, only to be replaced by Jessica, her face drawn and pinched, her entire demeanor confirming what he already knew.

Mike was gone. He was alone.

"_Losing __you __would __be __tantamount __to __my __destruction__. __You __go__, __I __go__."_

As his eyes fell closed, he could feel the softest brush of lips against his, making his decision infinitely easier. The last words they'd spoken in bed to each other ran through his head, the offhand comment he'd made slowly becoming his new mantra. _You __go__, __I __go__._

_Beep__._

_Beep__._

_Beep__._

A slight smile played across his lips as he descended into the blessed darkness and his lover's waiting arms as the beeps became further apart, and infinitely more faint.

_Beep__._

_Beep__._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep__._


End file.
